conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Union of Everett Militant Forces
The Union of Everett Militant Forces is the Union of Everett's elite special operations force, much like the British SAS, United States Navy SEALs or Russian Spetznas, with a total standing force of 17,550 human combat troops. Militant Forces special forces soldiers are often referred to as "agent" although "operator" may also be used. The primary duties of the Militant Forces is special operations combat missions in locations around the world in which a lesser and more tactical form of combat is preferred rather than the use of full military ground forces. Militant Forces are utilized often in missions for gathering intelligence, rescue operations, counter-terrorism and black operations, which often include sabotage of enemy targets or assassination or retrieval operations. Training The Militant Forces are superiorly trained compared to Marines and nearly all other branches and divisons of the military. To become a Militant Forces agent, one must complete the required six months of Marines training at the minimum. After, recruits endure another one year minimum of training, learning various advanced tactics including assassination, black ops, special operations, infiltration, interrogation techniques, counter-terrorism, basic helicopter, fighter jet and large plane flight training, additional martial arts combat training, explosives, demolition and weapons diffusion including diffusing weapons of mass destruction. Maximum training may last for three years and then continue war games and training scenarios, like the Marines, from then on during off time and may enter into active service in the Militant Forces. Militant Forces agents acquire a Veteran Special Forces status upon succeeding in all training completion. Divisions Ranks One acquires a rank of Ensign upon entering Militant Forces training. Upon completion of training, the new agent receives the status of Private. As the agent succeeds in missions, further training, war games scenarios and honorary achievements, the agent will rise in rank in the following order from lowest to highest: *Ensign *Private *Private First Class *Corporal *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Commander *Colonel Uniforms The Everetti Militant Forces are the elite special operations soldier. Their uniform consists of all black ACUs for standard operations or all white for snow operations. They are protected by a level III dragon scale body vest, upper arm wraps and thigh wraps. When in special operations MF soldiers are helmetless, instead wearing a full head ski mask and sun glasses or goggles alternatively with holographic HUD display. They wear armored sneakers for quick running ability and manueverability, something that boots limit. Militant Forces soldiers use communications systems built into their head mask that can switch between radio and satellite communication. When going into high risk missions, they wear containment suits underneath the ACU uniform. The containment suits are air tight and contain a filtration system on the back and an attaching skin tight helmet/mask on the head. These suits protect from radiation and chemical weapons as well as biological threats. Weapons Militant Forces agents use a select variety of weapons for their missions. Weapons used are generally mission specific. Most commonly, agents use a primary assault weapons such as the Armor Militant AM-777, H&K G-36C, M4A1 carbine, Bushmaster ACR or IMI Tavor TAR-21 assault rifles. A required secondary weapon is carried, usually a submachine gun such as the Kriss Vector, H&K MP7 or H&K MP5K. The MP7 is chosen as more effective in combat due to its armor piercing capabilities and higher ammunition capacity. A third firearm, generally a sidearm, it also carried on a thigh holster, such as a Glock 18 fully automatic pistol, AM-18 pistol, H&K USP .45 or Beretta M92. As part of a standard Militant Forces team, other agents use other weapons, such as sniper, heavy support or demolitions. Sniper agents frequently use the Knights Armament SR-25, Barrett M82A1, M-14 Socom or L96 AWM rifles and a sidearm pistol. Heavy support agents generally carry an FN M249 or AM-250 support machine gun (box magazine or belt fed) or IAR Infantry Automatic Rifle (box magazine). A secondary weapon may include a a semi-automatic shotgun. A demolitions agent may carry a heavy primary weapon such as the AA-12 automatic shotgun. Secondary weapons for demolition combat may include six-shot semi-automatic 40mm grenade launchers, AT-4 anti-tank launchers and stinger missile launchers. As a sidearm, the demolitions agent may carry a standard pistol. Demo-agents may also carry special demolition equipment, such as C-4 explosive, fusion-cell explosive devices, claymores, landmines or "Fusion-Paks" (fusion based suitcase nuke devices). Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations